Thank's To You
by Ical-sama
Summary: Toushiro  21 adalah seorang polisi di Gotei 13, Dia hidup dalam kesendirian hingga munculah seseorang yang dapat mewarnai kehidupannya
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Toushiro (21) adalah seorang polisi di kantor Gotei 13 dan ditetapkan di divisi 10, dia hidup dalam kesepian sendiri hingga akhirnya bertemu seseorang yang dapat mewarnai kehidupannya. Bagaimanakah kisahnya langsung saja kita menuju TKP**

**Story by: Ical-Sama**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : HitsuHina**

**Main Chara : Liat aja sendiri**

**Genre : Romance, Tradegy, Hurt**

**Rating : K+, T, L, XL, XXL, DLL.**

**Warning : Author baru, Canon, GaJe, Abal, Gurih, lengkap dengan bawang goreng(?), OC, OOC, original karakter, original character, dll *author banyak omong***

**A/N: Di sini ceritanya Hitsugaya menjadi polisi dan berkerja di kantor Gotei 13 dan menjadi komandan dalam pasukan divisi 10**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

Chapter 1 : Opening

Malam yang sepi di kediaman rumah seseorang berambut putih dan memiliki mata berwarna turquoise dan postur tubuh yang sedikit pendek kira kira 157cm berumur 21 tahun yang diketahui bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya, yang menjabat sebagai pasukan utama dalam divisi 10 tempat dia berkerja dan berlatih setiap hari.

Pemuda berambut putih itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang entah dia dapat dari mana, namun kemungkinan itu tugas yang diberikan atasannya kepada dia

'Tulalit Tulalit Tulalit' HP Toushiro berbunyi dengan nyaring membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan segera mengambil HP yang berbunyi tadi.

"Halo, ada perlu apa?" ucap Toushiro pada orang yang disebrang,

"Hahaha, tidak ada perlu apa apa! Aku ingin memastikan kau ada di rumah atau tidak" balas orang yang di sebrang

"Jangan menelponku bila tidak ada sebab" ucap Toushiro pada lawan bicaranya

"Hey bro jangan marah dulu dong nanti kau bertambah pendek" kata lawan bicara Toushiro dengan nada mengejek

"Sudah, aku bosan bicara denganmu aku mau melanjutkan tugasku dulu" ucap Toushiro bosan

"Hey kalau ada waktu traktir aku ya makan bakso di depan rumahnya Ichigo, bakso di sana Uenak wes wes lho.."

"hn" balas Toushiro

"Oke sampai jumpa di kantor besok" ucap orang di sebrang sambil memutuskan kontak terhadap Toushiro

"Ahhh, dasar orang yang merepotkan apalagi dengan tugas yang melelahkan" ucap pemuda rambut putih itu sambil berbaring di kasurnya dan melewatkan tugas kantornya

"Tidur saja ahh daripada stress" kata Toushiro dan tertidur…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Pagi hari seperti biasa Toushiro bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurnya, mandi, sikat gigi agar giginya lebih putih dari rambutnya(?), dan sarapan.

Seperti biasa Toushiro hanya makan 4 potong semangka dan segelas susu putih segar dari kulkas dia minum susu agar badannya bisa tinggi dan besar, soalnya dia malu dengan orang orang disekitarnnya bahkan ada seseorang yang mengira Toushiro adalah anak kecil

**FLASHBACK**

Saat itu Toushiro sedang jalan jalan jogging di area olahraga 'URAHARA SPORT' milik Kisuke Urahara teman sekantornya dan ditetapkan di divisi 12, Kisuke memang orang kaya dia memiliki banyak perusahaan warisan ayahnya.

Hari itu Toushiro jogging di depan taman 'URAHARA SPORT' dan bertemu seorang anak bertubuh besar dan tinggi yang lebih muda dari Toushiro dan menabraknya.

"Hei kalo jalan lihat lihat dong" kata Toushiro marah

"Apa-apaan kau bocah, di sini adalah tempat bagi orang orang jago dan bertubuh besar, sedangkan kau, pendek, kecil, dan rambut yang sudah beruban" kata orang itu dengan sombong.

"Hah, kau belum tau aku ini siapa ya?" balas Toushiro dengan marah

"Ya aku tau, kau bocah lemah dan kecil dan bukan tandinganku" kata anak itu

Dengan cepat Toushiro mengeluarkan pistolnya dari dalam sakunya. Anak besar tadi langsung ketakutan dan pingsan ditempat.

**Back To Story**

Selesai sarapan Toushiro lagsung menaiki mobilnya bermerek Hino(?), nggak dong maksudnya Honda Jazz. Di mobil Toushiro mendengarkan radio Soul's Society FM,

"Terungkap sudah kasus teroris di kota Karakura yang terjadi selama 12 tahun ini, diketahui pelaku utamanya adalah Gin Ichimaru jaringan teroris Sosuke Aizen yang belum diketahui keberadaannya" kata penyiar radio itu

"Huh, teroris ya? Mengganggu pekerjaanku saja" ucap Toushiro bosan

Setelah sampai di kantor dengan keadaan sehat walafiat, Toushiro pun memarkirkan mobilnya menuju tempat parkir di lantai 4 yang sebetulnya dekat ruangan Divisi 10.

Saat mau masuk ke kantornya, dia cheek-up di Rumah sakit Divisi 4 di lantai 5

'Tok tok tok' pintu di ketuk dengan halus

"Masuk" kata seseorang dari dalam ruangan "Oh, kau ya ada perlu apa Hitsugaya-taichou" balasnya lagi

"Hn, hanya ingin mengecek keadaan kesehatanku, apakah badanku bertambah besar?" kata Toushiro

"Hahaha, Badanmu tetap seperti dulu Hitsugaya-taichou" kata wanita yang diketahui bernama Retsu Unohana mempersilahkan Toushiro duduk.

"Benarkah, Berarti percuma dong aku minum susu setiap hari?" kata Toushiro kesal

"Hahaha, tidak juga kau baru mulai meminum susu 1 bulan yang lalu kan?"

"Eh, iya juga ya?"

"Maka dari itu khasiatnya belum terlihat" kata dokter Unohana bijak, seperti spiderman(?) sambil memeriksa kesehatan Toushiro.

"Cukup bagus kesehatanmu, namun kau juga harus memakan sayur sayuran kalau badanmu ingin besar" kata dokter Unohana

"hm, sayur apa yang kelihatannya enak ya?" Toushiro bertanya pada Unohana

"Mungkin sayur bayam saja, kau bisa kuat seperti Popeye"

"Ah, itu hanya tontonan anak kecil, aku sudah tidak percaya pada Film seperti itu!" balas Toushiro malas

"Hahah, ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau aku juga tidak memaksa" kata Unohana-taichou eh,?

"Baiklah aku permisi dulu, mau melanjutkan tugas yang diberikan Soutaichou yang banyak itu" ucap Hitsugaya dan keluar dari ruangan Unohana-taichou

Di perjalanannya menuju ruanganya ia banyak di sapa dengan ramah oleh orang di sekirarnya. Terutama para wanita wanita yang lewat di depannya. Entah mengapa Toushiro tidak tertarik untuk memilih satu di antara mereka. Kalian tau mengapa? Begini ceritanya

**FLASHBACK**

Suatu hari di taman kota terdapat seorang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar hebat, ya dia adalah Toushiro dan Yukihime (di sini Yukihime adalah OC, yummy) mereka bertengkar karena tentang kondisi yang tidak sesuai.

(cerita ini dibuat seperti drama dikarenakan author capek nulisnya)

Yukihime: Kau tidak cocok denganku!

Toushiro: Memang, kau hanya mengincar kekayaanku saja

Yukihime: Memangnya kenapa? Kau tau badanmu itu pendek tau? Dan aku di kira punya adik gara gara kamu

Toushiro: Dasar penipu kau gunakan semua uangku untuk hal yang tidak berguna!

Yukihime: Apa katamu tidak berguna? Aku justru menggunakan uang itu untuk hal yang berguna

Toushiro: Benar kau gunakan semua uang itu untuk makan bersama seseorang bernama Izuru Kira!

Yamihime: Betul, aku memilihnya karena aku merasa cocok dengannya

Toushiro: Baiklah jika itu mau mumulai sekarang jangan pernah menemuiku lagi

Yamihime: Memang itu niatku!

**FLASHBACK END**

Karena itulah dia tidak mau memiliki kekasih atau pacar. Dia sudah trauma akibat insiden itu. Rasa yang lebih sakit dari kematian dan menyebabkannya phobia perempuan.

Hanya perempuan tertentu saja yang bisa mendekatinya yaitu Ibunya, Kakaknya, Dokter Unohana, dan atasannya.

Memang sangat berat menjalani hidup dengan sendiri. Sementara keluarganya yang lain berada di Jerman dan berkerja di sana, namun Toushiro tidak mau mengikuti keluarganya ke Jerman karena dia suka tinggal di Soul Society.

**SKIP TIME**

Selesai dari pekerjaannya menyelesaikan kasus yang melelahkan yaitu pembunuhan yang berada di jalur T6 yang ternyata pembunuhnya adalah ibu kost yang dendam akibat anak kost itu tidak membayar hutang kostnya hingga 8 bulan terakhir.

Dia mulai berjalan menuju supermarket temannya yaitu 'URAHARA MARKET' milik Kisuke.

Tanpa Toushiro ketahui ternyata ada sepasang mata yang mengintainya dan menggunakan topi putih dan hijau dari kejauhan dengan senyuman yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding….

TO BE CONTINUED

Nyahaaa akhirnya selesai juga begini begini buatnya 2 hari loh…!

Kenapa bisa begitu…? Saya juga tidak tau…

Saya butuh Pengarahan dari senpai senpai yang baik hati, mau nolongin cara buat yang rapi. Soalnya saya baru tau Fanfict 1 bulan yang lalu tapi sejak baca baca fict bleach saya jadi ingin mencoba buat fict.

Jadi tolong ya senpai senpai . bye….


	2. Chapter 2

**Story by : Ical-Sama**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : HitsuHina**

**Genre : Tradegy, Romance,Hurt**

**Rating : K+, T, L, XL, XXL, DLL.**

**Warning : Author Baru, Norak, Gaje, yang buat ni cerita OOn, POV'**

**A/N: Nah di chap sini Toushiro akan bertemu sama seseorang wanita yang entah mengapa membuatnya aneh. Siapakah wanita itu? Langsung saja menuju TKP**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

Chapter 2 : First Meet you!

Mata it uterus memperhatikan gerak gerik Toushiro, hingga akhirnya Toushiro memandang mata itu…

'Siapa yang memandang? Tapi rasanya aku kenal siapa?' batinnya dalam hati

Saat Toushiro mulai mendekat sepasang mata seseorang itu lalu menghilang dengan cepat Toushiro mengejarnya dan saat di berbelokan antara Sayur dan Produk bayi terdengar suara…

"SELAMAT ANDA PEMBELI YANG KE 8500 dari pembeli yang lainnya" ucap seseorang yang Toushiro kenal, Ya dia adalah pemilik perusahaan Urahara Corp. Kisuke Urahara

Seluruh orang di supermarket itu pun bertepuk tangan. Toushiro mansih bingung dengan semua ini

"Hei hei, apa maksudnya ini?" kata toushiro masih bingung

"Yap, anda adalah pembeli yang ke 8500" kata Kisuke member selamat kepada temannya "Dengan begitu silahkan anda membeli barang kami hingga mencapai RP.100.000

"Hmm, baiklah aku borong semua sayuranmu dan semua semangkanya"

"Ohh, kau pandai sekali, tumben kau makan sayur Hitsugaya-taichou" kata Kisuke tak percaya. 'Padahal kalau di suruh makan sayur pasti dia yang terakhir' pikir Kisuke

"Ya sudah berapa semuanya?" tanya Toushiro.

"Totalnya jadi RP.250000 tapi ku beri kau diskon 55% menjadi Rp.150000"

"Hm? Kok diskon 55% dibayar RP.150000? harusnya RP.145000"

"Ahh, itu harga licik aku bisa rugi nanti" balas Kisuke tak mau kalah 'hah berdebat dengan orang seperti Kisuke tak akan selesai selesai' pikir Toushiro

"Baiklah ini dia" Toushiro memberi uangnya kepada Kisuke. "Tolong antarkan semuanya ke rumahku" ucap nya lagi

Saat hendak keluar dari supermarket yang besar itu tiba tiba..

'Brakk'

Toushiro menabrak seorang gadis yang belum ia kenal.

"Maaf, Kau tidak apa apa kan" kata Toushiro sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri

"Ng, ahh.. ti..tidak apa apa" balas gadis tadi

Hitsugaya POV'

"Maaf, Kau tidak apa apa kan" tanya ku kepada gadis itu dan membantunya berdiri

"Ng, ahh.. ti..tidak apa apa" balasnya sambil tersenyum 'senyuman yang manis' batinku

Ah apa yang aku lakukan aku sudah tidak percaya kepada perempuan lagi kecuali ibu, kakak, dan atasanku. Dia tersenyum hanya sebuah rayuan agar dapat mengincar kekayaan seseorang. Dasar.

"Hei, kau baik baik saja" dia bertanya padaku

"Eh, aku? Aku baik baik saja kok" kataku dengan tampang yang bodoh

"Oh, ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya harus buru buru nih, dahh… semoga bertemu lagi" katanya dengan senyuman yang lembut. Akupun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Siapa gadis tadi ya..? memang dari cara bicaranya sangat baik, tapi itu hanyalah godaan agar dia dapat memiliki kekayaan seorang laki laki yang kaya. Memang perempuan adalah mahluk aneh yang pernah ku kenal di dunia ini.

'TITT TITT TITT' suara mobil mengagetkanku dengan segera aku melihat ke luar jendela. Oh, ternyata mobilnya Kisuke yang mengantar sayuran dan semangka ku,

"Sini, simpan saja di sini biar saya yang masukan ke kulkas" ujarku kepada pengantar pesanan

"Terima kasih" kata tukang pengantar sambil mengulurkan tangannya aku bingung kenapa?

"Hm, Tip nya" katanya lagi

"Ohh" aku seperti orang bodoh akibat memikirkan insiden tadi siang di supermarket

Karena tidak memiliki uang kecil jadi kuberi dia RP.50.000

"Waw, Trims ya dek" katanya lalu ngacir entah ke mana

Saat hendak memasukan sayuran ke dalam kulkas, aku melihat sebuah dompet berukuran sedang tapi memuat banyak uang. Saat aku melihat identitas kartunya ternyata dompet ini milik…

Orang yang tadi siang aku tabrak.

"I.. ini dompet yang tadi" kataku pelan

Saat aku cek idantitasnya memang betul namanya Hinamori Momo dia tidak lupa dengan mata dan wajahnya mata hazel dan cantik

"Kapan aku kembalikan ini ya?" aku juga bingung kapan akan mengembalikan dompet ini

Ah ya sudah yang penting bereskan ini semua dan tidur..

Normal POV'

'Kringgggggggggggggggg' alaram dari jam berbunyi dengan nyaring membangunkan seseorang yang tidur di dekatnya

Ya dia adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya yang bangun dari mimpi indahnya semalaman penuh dan segera menuju kamar mandi

Setelah mandi Toushiro pun memasak sayur yang sudah dibelinya untuk sarapan di kantornya.

"Oh, iya kunci mobil" kata Toushiro sambil berlari mencari kunci mobilnya dan ternyata sodara sodara kuncinya ada di samping jamban Pak PT(?)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Stelah sampai di kantor dengan sehat walafiat, Toushiro pun berjalan menuju ruangannya saat hendak membuka pintu Toushiro pun dipanggil Soutaichou untuk menghadap

'Tok tok tok' pintu diketuk oleh Toushiro

"Masuk" kata orang yang di dalam

"Ada apa anda memanggilku Soutaichou?"

"Aku akan membakar semua divisimu!" kata Soutaichou yang diketahui bernama Genryuusai Yamammoto dengan tatapan horror

"APA! ANDA MENGHANCURKAN DIVISI SAYA? ITU TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN" kata Toushiro marah

"Nyahahahahahahahahahah, kau jangan terlalu beranggapan serius begitu, sebenarnya aku memanggilmu ke sini karena akan ada pasukan baru di divisimu"

"Bukannya divisiku sudah penuh pasukannya?"

"Memang tapi kau tau kan, Divisi 7 juga memerlukan tenaga jadi aku merngirim salah satu anggotamu yaitu fukutaichou Matsumoto Rangiku"

"Hm, baik lah siapa yang akan menggantikannya menjadi wakil komandan?"

"Kau akan tau sendiri, dia datang 3 jam lagi harap siap siap saja kau"

"Hai"

Hitsugaya POV'

"Haaah, oh ya, ngomong ngomong siapa nanti ya yang menggantikan Rangiku?" kataku lalu sebuah lampu muncul di atas kepalaku 'Tanyakan langsung saja sama Ukitake-taichou dia kan yang mengatur berkas berkas anggota baru' pikirku dengan semangat 45'

"Ukitake-taichou aku masuk"

"Waaaaa, apaan sih kalo masuk ucapkan salam 'selamat pagi, permisi, assalammuallaikum, spade, dll' gitu jadi orang orang nggak kaget liat muka kamu"

"Iya udah tau muka aku mirip Justin Bieber"

"Hn, ya sudah ada perlua apa Toushiro?"

"hmm, begini taichou apa taichou tau siapa anggota baru di divisiku?"

"Nggak tuh, berkasnya nanti di susun besok, sekarang sedang di copy agar ada bukti jelas"

"Ohh, gitu ya udah permisi Ukitake-taichou"

"sama sama, Oh ya bagaimana keadaan Unohana-taichou?"

"Baik kok napa emangnya?"

"Oh, tidak ada apa apa"

Masa' Ukitake-taichou tidak tau berkas tentang angota baru itu? Mungkin dia hanya pura pura. Ah yang jelas harus selesaikan tugas dulu.

'BRUKKK'

"Aduh, maaf" tanyaku karena aku duluan yang menabraknya

"ng..nggak apa apa" balasnya

Eh, tunggu ini suara..

"Hinamori Momo?" kataku keceplosan Ups.

"Eh, I.. iya, kenapa kamu tau namaku?" tanyanya bingung

"Hmm,gi..gini.., kemarin aku lihat dompet mu ketinggalan di lantai saat aku menabrakmu lalu kau terlalu terburu buru sampai aku memanggilmu tapi kau tak dengar dan saat aku mengejarmu kau sudah tidak ada" kataku dengan berbohong gimana mau jujur coba, masa' dompet seperti itu bisa berada di dalam sayur? Bukan kah hal yang bodoh..

"Ohh, begitu pantas saja saya sampai ngutang sama Urahara Market, oh ya dompetnya mana?"tanya nya lagi

"Oh, ada di ruanganku ayo ikut aku" kataku mengajaknya

"Maaf, tapi aku buru buru ke tempat Soutaichou ada keperluan" balasnya dengan lembut

"Ayoo, ikut saja uruskan Soutaichou padaku" kataku memaksa

"Ta..tapi?" balasnya kebingungan

"Sudah tidak apa apa"

Di ruangan Divisi 10

"Nah, ini dia dompetnya" kataku sambil memberikannya

"Ng, te.. terima kasih"

"Sama sama"

"Yahh, terlambat deh sudah jam segini lagi"

"Nggak apa apa biar aku yang menanggungnya, ayo" kataku sambil menarik tangannya

Normal POV'

Akhirnya sampai ke depan pintu yang bertuliskan Divisi 1.

'Tok tok tok'

"Soutaichou aku masuk"

"Hn…, ada apa Toushiro"

"Maaf, nona ini ingin bertemu anda" kata Toushiro sopan (tumben)

"Hohohoho, kau sudah datang mengapa kau terlambat?"

"Eh, ng.. tadi di jalan…"

"Tadi di jalan dompetnya terjatuh Soutaichou, lalu aku membantunya, itulah sebabnya dia terlambat" kata Toushiro dengan wajah datar agar kebohongannya tidak diketahui

"Hm..,ternyata kau baik juga terhadap wanita ya? Aku baru tau apalagi wanitanya cantik" kata Soutaichou menyelidik

"Sesama manusia kita harus menolong itulah prinsip yang ku lihat di poster majalah Society kemarin" yang mukanya udah blushing ria karena Soutaichou nya berkata begitu. Dasar.

"Begitu..? baiklah Toushiro kau keluar sebentar"

"Hai" kata Toushiro sambil pergi ke luar

T O B E C O N T I N U E D


	3. Chapter 3

**Story by : Ical-Sama**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : HitsuHina**

**Genre : Romance, Tradegy, Hurt, RF Indo**

**Rating : K+, T, L, XL, XXL, DLL.**

**Warning : Author Baru, Gaje, Abal, Renyah, Ajep Ajep**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

Chapter 3 : About you!

Sudah berjam jam lamanya Toushiro Hitsugaya duduk di kursi pengunjung, mungkin sudah 3 jam setengah dia duduk di sana. Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang kuat dia mengetuk pintu.

"Soutaichou, apa sudah selesai" tanya nya

"Baiklah masuk!" balas Soutaichou

"Lama sekali ada apa?" Tanya Toushiro

"Nah, Hinamori orang di sampingmu adalah komandanmu cukup panggil dia Hitsugaya-taichou" kata kakek Yamammoto kepada Hinamori

"Oh, jadi dia taichou ku?" jawabnya

"Apa apaan sih kalian? Aku memang taichou" balas Toushiro bingung

"Nah, Toushiro kau mau tau siapa orang yang menggantikan Fukutaichou mu?"

"Oh, di mana dia?" kata Toushiro tak sabaran

"Ya, dia tepat berada di sampingmu!" kata Yamammoto

"A..apa maksud anda..? Hinamori Momo?"

"Ya dia adalah fukutaichou divisi 10 sekarang!"

"hmm, kurasa kita sudah berkenalan Hitsugaya-taichou"

"Nah, kalian berdua yang akur ya..?"

"Baik Soutaichou" balas kedua shinigami itu

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Sekarang anggota divisi 10 bertambah lagi dengan hadirnya Wanita cantik bernama Hinamori Momo.

(Maaf dibuat pakai drama aja ya? Soalnya capek nulis jam 10 malam)

Sesampainya di depan rumah sakit divisi 4

Toushiro: Sini cek dulu kesehatanmu!

Hinamori: Baik!

'Tok tok tok'

Unohana: masuk, ada perlu apa Hitsugaya-Taichou?

Toushiro: tidak hanya mau cheek-up Unohana-taichou

Unohana: baiklah, hei siapa yang ada di belakangmu?

Toushiro: Oh, dia fukutaichou baru divisi 10 tolong periksa keadaannya siapa tau nanti dalam misi dia pingan terus aku bisa repot

Unohana: Oh, siapa namamu?

Hinamori: Hinamori Momo

Unohana: Nama yang indah seperti orangnya

Hinamori: Ah, biasa saja..

Toushiro: Baik aku tunggu di luar

Unohana: Nah, kemari kita lihat kesehatanmu!

SKIP TIME

"Bagai mana Unohana-taichou?" tanya Toushiro

"keadaannya Baik, kurasa di hanya perlu istirahat" balas Unohana

"Hn, bagus Hinamori kamu istirahat sambil mengerjakan tugas dari soutaichou saja" kata Toushiro enteng

"Lalu taichou sendiri?" tanya Hinamori

"Yah, keliling sambil berjaga jaga gitu" Balas Toushiro

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Pada saat hendak keluar tiba tiba…

'Tulalit tulalit tulalit' HP Toushiro berbunyi dengan nyaring

"Siapa sih?" kata Toushiro sambil menggambil HP nya dan menekan tombol hijau

"Halo, ada perlua apa?" tanya Toushiro sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya

"Misi untukmu, kali ini kau pergi ke karakura timur diketahui di sana tempat berkumpulnya jaringan teroris, tenang kau tidak sendiri di sana terdapat Byakuya-taichou dan Zaraki-Taichou" balas orang yang menelpon yang ternyata adalah soutaichou

"Baik, kapan misi ini dilaksanakan?" tanya Toushiro

"dari surat keterangan, sekitar 35 menit dari sekarang! Oh iya kau harus membawa wakilmu!" balas soutaichou

"Hai" kata Toushiro bosan

**Hitsugaya POV'**

Saat aku hendak keluar tiba tiba..

'Tulalit tulalit tulalit' HP ku berbunyi dengan keras membuatku terkejut

"Siapa sih?" gumam ku dan mengambil HP itu dan menekan tombol hijau

"Halo, ada perlu apa?" tanyaku kepada lawan bicara

"Misi untukmu, kali ini kau pergi ke karakura timur diketahui di sana tempat berkumpulnya jaringan teroris, tenang kau tidak sendiri di sana terdapat Byakuya-taichou dan Zaraki-Taichou" balas orang yang menelpon yang ternyata adalah soutaichou

"Baik, kapan misi ini dilaksanakan?"

"Dari surat keterangan, sekitar 35 menit dari sekarang! Oh iya kau harus membawa wakilmu!" balas soutaichou

"Hai" kata ku bosan

Hmm, misi teroris memang membosankan. Apa tidak ada yang menyenangkan? Kata soutaichou 'Dari surat keterangan sekitar 35 menit dari sekarang! Oh iya kau harus membawa wakilmu!'

Ah itu dia wakil komandan Hinamori! Apa aku harus menemuinya ya? Haah baiklah tapi ngomong ngomong Byakuya ada di mana ya? Tadi pagi tidak ada di kantor? Lebih baik cepat cepat!

Normal POV'

Sementara itu di ruangan divisi 10

"Uaaaah, banyaknya ini kertas atau gunung?" kata fukutaichou Hinamori tak percaya melihat tumpukan kertas seperti gunung.

"Itu kertas tau!" kata Love Aikawa yang sebelumnya menjabat sebagai komandan divisi 7 dan naik jabatan menjadi Inspektur utama dan diganti oleh Sajin Komamura

"Maaf," kata Hinamori meminta maaf

"Tidak apa apa, yang penting kau selesaikan dalam waktu 1 minggu, jika tidak kau akan di berikan sanksi!"

"Baik" kata Hinamori sambil membungkuk

"Hmm, aku permisi dulu belum makan dari pagi nih, Hahahahaha" kata Love sambil membaca majalah Society

Hinamori POV'

Hmm, jalan jalan ke luar saja ah siapa tau ada ide yang bagus.. 'Cklek' suara pintu di buka.. 'Blam' pintu itu ku tutup lagi..

Saat aku jalan jalan di koridor belakang, aku melihat orang yang mungkin aku kenal laki laki bertubuh pendek kurus, berambut hitam seleher dan menutupi telinga, matanya terlihat sayu seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup dan sedang melihat pemandangan di balkon belakang.

"Yamada Hanatarou-san?" tanya ku

"E..eh? Ko..ko..konnichiwa, Hinamori senpai" sapa laki laki itu sambil membungkuk sedalam dalamnya. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Ke..kenapa senpai ada di sini? Memakai seragam kepolisian Gotei 13? Senpai menjadi polisi ya? Tapi gimana caranya? Lalu senpai masuk di divisi berapa?" tanya nya bertubi tubi

"Kau ini masih seperti dulu! Aku di sini memang menjadi polisi, masuk di divisi 10, bla bla bla…" kata ku panjang lebar hingga dia hanya hanya angguk angguk kepala saja.

"Oh, begitu lalu senpai sebagai apa di divisi 10?" tanya nya

"Tukang cuci piring!" jawabku acuh tak acuh

"APAAAAA?" katanya histeris

"Nggak dong,jadi wakil komandan tapi banyak kertas kertas di mejaku! Mau nulis aja nggak bisa!" jawabku lagi

"Ooooo," ucapnya dan mulut udah sebesar donat

"Oh iya, ngomong ngomong kau masih sering di ganggu oleh orang orang di sekitarmu?" tanyaku menyindir dia hanya meng'iya'kan saja

"Aku malas senpai bila melewati kantor divisi 11!" balasnya dengan bosan

"Kenapa?" kataku

"Iya, bila lewat ke sana pasti aku ketemu Kenpachi-Taichou dan anggota anggota nya yang lain!"

"Hahahaha, jadi begitu ya!" kataku tertawa "Ya sudah, aku kembali ke kantor dulu ya" kataku sambil tersenyum manis dan berpamitan

"Ba..baik Hinamori-fukutaichou" katanya mulai gagap dan salah tingkah. Mungkin?.

Normal POV'

"Di mana sih orang itu?" ucap seseorang dari dalam ruangan sambil mencari cari "kan sudah ku suruh dia istirahat, tapi dia tidak ada di kursinya" kata orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Toushiro

'Tok tok tok' suara pintu di ketuk "masuk" kata Toushiro

"Oh, ada taichou rupanya?" kata Hinamori sambil membungkuk hormat

"Ah, ini dia! Dari mana saja kamu?" tanya Toushiro menyelidik

"Ng.. habis jalan jalan di sekitar sini" kata wanita itu

"Cepat siap siap, ada misi sekitar 15 menit lagi di Karakura timur"

"Baik taichou" jawab Hinamori sambil bersiap siap dan terburu buru

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Sesampainya di pos teroris Toushir dan Hinamori pun bersiap siap menggunakan baju lapis ledakan dan tentunya terdapat pistol, Toushiro memakai riffle AK 47 Byakuya Bullup Kenpachi Maverick. Sedangkan para wakil hanya menggunakan pistol biasa.

'DORR DORR DORR' suara pistol dari tim Gotei 66 dengan nyaring hingga membuat penduduk sekitar merasa ketakutan.

"Awasss semua mereka melempar bom" kata salah satu anggota Gotei 66 kepada orang di belakangnya

"Maju maju"

"Jaga di perbatasan tengah"

"Baik,"

"Komandan sepertinya mereka memasang bom di salah satu rumah warga"

"Tenang saja, bawa alat pendeteksi metal!"

'DOR DOR DOR'

"Haah,haah, aku mendapat 1 orang lagi"

"Taichou sepertinya mereka berhasil kabur dari sini"

"Apa? Bagai mana bisa mereka kabur?"

"Tunggu kalian mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Toushiro

"Benar, jangan jangan!" 'Tit Tit Tit Tit'

"LARI SEMUA" 'Tit Tit Tit Tit Tit Tit Tit Tit Tit'

Sfx: 

"Kalian semua tidak apa apa?" tanya Byakuya

"Baik taichou" balas Renji

"Tunggu? Mana si kecil itu?" kata Kenpachi mencari Toushiro

"Di..Dia tidak ada taichou" balas salah satu anggota

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: NYAHAHAHAHAHA akhirnya dengan nge update chap ini rasanya jadi senang

Readers: Kami yang baca ga senang

A/N: Terserah dech btw saya ga pandai bikin yang beginian, saya sebenarnya suka yang humor humor parody OVJ Empat mata dll

Tunggu chap depannya ya!


End file.
